Talk:Character Page Template
Tips for Filling Out Sections Infobox: Most of these fields are obvious. However, when filling out the level field, you can just put a number and not "level" or "rank". For an active character, the status field is filled in with "Alive". Location is an odd field, but you can just put the place where people are most likely to encounter your character. Just After the Infobox: Right after the infobox, but before Background, is a place where you put brief identifying information about your character. This includes the game they are from, the type of character they are, and when the character was picked up. The beginning of this paragraph is usually formatted as "Character 'is from ''Game Name..." '''Background: This field is for information about your character from before they entered the Multiverse. This includes game canon, supplemental info, and any blanks that have to be filled in. Background information depends on when in the timeline you picked your character up from. Are you playing from the beginning of the game or after? If you are picking the character up from after game events, you can include what the character was doing just before entering the Multiverse, even if it isn't canon. You can copy and paste what you put in your character app from Introductions. Involvement: This is what your character has done during their time in the Multiverse. As you fill it in, don't forget that you can link to pages within the wiki. You do not have to link to each rp topic your character is in, but you can provide a brief summary of it. This section can help you organize your character's Multiverse timeline if you are not already keeping one in the Character Stories section of the board. Powers and Capabilities: This is another section that you can copy and paste from your character app to quickly fill it in. However, you can focus more on what your character can do in the Multiverse after being drained. It is also nice to list abilities that you cannot represent in stats very well. This can help prevent people being surprised when you rp the ability after your character app is no longer on the front page. Optional Sections: Followers and Vehicles: You can add sections for Followers and/or Vehicles by inserting the words after Powers and Capabilities and formatting them in Heading 2. You can add a subsection for each follower/vehicle by then typing their name and formatting it in Heading 3. Then you provide background, involvement, and power and capabilities information under their name. If you want to make clear sections for their background, involvement, and power and capabilities, then use Heading 4 on the titles. I would recommend this only for followers that have a lot of use, but not for ones that you only need 3 paragraphs to provide all this info. Quotes: Have any lines of dailogue that you are quite happy about? Any cool one-liners from the game? Go ahead and add them. This section is meant to make your character look awesome! Trivia: This section can be for game trivia, or trivia about what you have done with the character. Sometimes this section can even be used for quick facts, like Paula's age since she is much older than in her game. Can also be used for gloating: "First character to catch a bounty." This section is often formatted into a bulleted list. See Also: For links to pages about worlds that your character has been to often, characters they know well, or events that they have been apart of. This section is often formatted into a bulleted list. External Links: Commonly used for linking to your character's storage on the board, but is also good for linking to Character Stories topics, character apps, and sometimes even topics that you are proud of. You can also link to other wikis about the character or youtube videos that are neat featuring the character. This section is often formatted into a bulleted list. Paused 15:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC)